Heiden (geloof)
De betekenis van het woord heiden is afhankelijk van het perspectief van degene (de gelovige) die het bezigt. Een aanhanger van een bepaald geloof kan een aanhanger van een ander geloof, een niet-gelovige of een afvallige aanduiden als heiden (paganus, goj enz.). In dit perspectief zijn we dus allen zonder uitzondering heidenen. Definities Een heiden is volgens de definitie in het Etymologisch woordenboek van Jan de Vries (1964): :"Heiden: Algemeen Germaans woord, van heide afgeleid; reeds Gotisch kent haithnô 'heidense vrouw'. Het woord zou dus eigenlijk betekenen 'de heidebewoner', dus 'de barbaar', 'nog niet bekeerde'. Misschien afgeleid van heide 'gemene mark' en dan kan het oorspronkelijk geweest zijn 'man van de eigen geloofsgemeenschap', en dus allerminst geringschattend. Dan zou het juist een afweerwoord der 'heidenen' tegen de christenen geweest zijn." Deze betekenis strookt met Engels pagan (Latijn paganus: dorps- of plattelandsbewoner). "Officiële" godsdienst treft men eerder aan in de stad, de "heidense" volksreligie eerder in de bossen en op het boerenland, waar de mens een eigen band met de numineuze natuur heeft gevonden en zoekt te handhaven. Een andere mogelijke oorsprong van het woord 'heiden' is de naam van het oorspronkelijke geloof van de bewoners van Noord-Europa: 'Heithni' (heiðni). Deze verklaring is plausibel genoeg: ten tijde van de kerstening van Noord-Europa waren de bewoners ofwel net christen geworden ofwel nog immer aanhangers van het oude geloof en daarom 'heiden'. Kernbegrippen in het oude geloof waren binding met de natuur en met de voorvaderen en het bewaken van de eenheid en solidariteit binnen de gemeenschap; het mechanisme daarbij was het weggeven van bezit. Het woord heiden wordt gebruikt: * In religieuze zin: ** In het christendom gebruikt men deze term om niet-christenen aan te duiden, meer specifiek de groep van ongelovigen of van een totaal andere religie en cultuur waar de christelijke zending zich op richt. De protestantse theoloog K.H. Miskotte definieert heidendom als aangeboren of natuurlijke religie, als volksreligie, waarin de mens zich uitleeft. Aan de natuur moeten echter beperkingen of grenzen worden opgelegd, hetgeen gebeurt wanneer de mens zich laat gezeggen door Gods leer. Volgens sommigen zouden de zielen van deze heidenen na de dood in een voorgeborchte terecht komen. Een soort geestelijke tijdelijke opslag van zielen totdat de hele mensheid zou zijn verlost. Voor diegene die van het christendom kennis hadden genomen en zich daartegen verzetten of zich daar vanaf scheidde werd de term ketter gebruikt. Deze waren godslasterlijk en zouden na de dood meteen in de hel branden; ** Heiden noemden zich ook de aanhangers van verschillende ariosofische en andere nationaal-socialistisch religieuze opvattingen (Thule-Gesellschaft, Freireligiöse, Bond voor Godskennis e.a.); ** Hedendaagse aanhangers van voor-christelijke geloven, voornamelijk aanhangers van Ásatrú, maar ook voortzettingen van organisaties uit het Derde Rijk (bijv. Deutsche Unitarier, Nordische Zeitung), noemen zichzelf ook wel heiden. * In algemene zin: ** Het heeft dan een pejoratieve, dat wil zeggen ongunstige, betekenis zoals onbeschaafd. (Vergelijk met het woord 'boer' als belediging gebezigd.) Moslims gebruiken een ander woord als zij niet-monotheïsten willen aanduiden, namelijk de term kafir wat 'ongelovige' betekent. Daarnaast worden niet-moslims verder uitgesplitst in Mensen van het Boek en hanifs. In het Hebreeuws wordt de term goj gebruikt voor volk in het algemeen en het meervoud gojiem voor niet-joden (volkeren). In het christendom Bijbel In de Nederlandse vertaling van de Bijbel wordt het woord 'heiden' zo'n 120 keer gebruikt. Men gebruikt het woord 'heidenen' in het Oude Testament als vertaling voor het Hebreeuwse 'gojiem' hetgeen volkeren betekent waarmee vaak niet-joden of niet-Israëlieten worden bedoeld, dus mensen die zich niet aan de joodse wetten (hoeven te) houden. In het Nieuwe Testament en in de Septuagint gebruikt men er het Griekse εθνος (ethnos) voor dat eveneens volk betekent, maar ook een enkele maal het woord βαρβαρος (barbaros) dat niet-Griek betekent. Van volk naar geloof Doordat het christendom als godsdienst aan het latere Romeinse rijk gebonden was, werden allerlei volken uit allerlei streken gedwongen zich tot het christendom te bekeren, verloor het "ethnon" haar betekenis van "niet behorend bij ons volk". De betekenis "niet behorend bij onze godsdienst" kwam daarvoor in de plaats. Keizer Julianus trachtte de schade nog te herstellen, maar door de slecht ontwikkelde media is hij daar niet in geslaagd. Op een enkele plaats komt, zoals gezegd, het woord "barbaros" voor, dat de Grieken gebruikten voor alle niet-Grieken (die dus per definitie in hun ogen niet beschaafd waren en er de Griekse godsdienst niet op nahielden). Het op de Bijbel gebaseerde christelijke onderscheid tussen christenen en niet-christenen resulteerde erin dat laatstgenoemden werden (en worden) aangeduid als "heidenen". De term heiden is afkomstig van heidebewoner omdat men vooral op het platteland (bv. de heide) zichtbaar (dus uiterlijk) vast bleef houden aan oude, niet-christelijke tradities. In stedelijke omgevingen werden heidense gebruiken eerder gekerstend, maar de heidense beleving bleef nog lange tijd onder het christelijke vernis doorleven. De aanhangers van de oude Germaanse religies werden door de christenen als heidenen aangeduid. En ook bij latere missionaire activiteiten sprak (en spreekt) men over niet-christelijke volkeren en - godsdienstige gezindten als 'de heidenen'. Betekenisverandering van Heiden Het woord heiden in oorspronkelijke betekenis betekende 'heidebewoner' of 'iemand van de gemeente'. Onder invloed van het christendom kreeg dit woord een negatieve bijklank. Heidense gebruiken Vrijwel alle christelijke feestdagen hebben elementen die zijn afgeleid van heidense feestdagen, zoals de versierde kerstboom en het eten van paaseieren. Zie ook * Heidendom * Kafir * Ketter * Niet-moslim * Ongelovige * Le Sacre du Printemps Literatuur * Schmöller, Handkonkordanz zum Griechischen Neuen Testament. * Rahlfs e.a., Septuaginta. * Kittel e.a., Theological Dictionary of the New Testament. Categorie:Christendom Categorie:Religie de:Heidentum en:Heathen